


The Pick Up

by Ineedmoresleep2468



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedmoresleep2468/pseuds/Ineedmoresleep2468
Summary: When Marinette gets fed up with Lila she and Chloe move, in the process they reveal her family’s identity.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 216





	The Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping, but please forgive any grammatical mistakes as I did not proof read this.

Marinette was exited, you know why? Because she is leaving the idiots she goes to school with (except for you Chloe) and she (along with Chloe) will be living with Marinette’s dad as they attend school in Gotham. That’s right, she has been a transfer student since she was 11 and is finally going home. 

Chloe’s parents are cool with this because they know who her father really is. All Marinette had told her is that she should look nice today and that Marinette would handle the rest. Why was she going home? One word: Lila. Pathological liar and life ruiner extrodinare. Decided to turn my friends against me, no biggie, when you are from a prominent family you get used to people wanting you for your connections. At least she got Chloe out of this.

Her siblings and twin where coming to pick her up. Her twin: Damian Wayne. Her siblings: the rest of the bat clan. She is technically Marinette Wayne, codename: Sterling and Ladybug.

When school was over the class walked out to see the press lined up outside the school because standing outside was all of the Wayne children. Marinette nodded to Chloe taking in the outfit she was wearing, a yellow knee length dress, a black open faced cardigan, and black calf high boots, all MDC brand of course. Marinette had on a knee length black skirt, black leggings, black ankle boots, and a burgundy turtleneck sweater. 

“Showtime.” She told Chloe as they both slid on their public personas. As they walked out they saw the press almost mobbing Dick,

“Our sister goes here. She, along with her best friend will be transferring to Gotham Academy for the rest of their time in school. We decided to all pick them up. Oh look, here they come.” 

Previously they had to fight to get through, now, the crowd parted like the Red Sea. The press instantly zoomed in on Marinette recognizing the Wayne features. When they realized that CHLOE was the one she was bringing they stopped in shock. That gave everyone enough time to climb into the limo, after introductions were made they sat in awkward silence until,

“Who wants to go for ice cream?” Marinette and Dick asked at the exact same time.

They left Paris that night heading to Gotham and leaving chaos in their wake.

Later that night when the class saw the news their collective thought was, ‘we fucked up.’

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel, who knows.


End file.
